


Good boys get rewards

by subbyyang



Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, ten's mouth nearly makes yangie faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Ten decided to reward Yangie for being so trusting of him during their ingredients game in Dream Plan.





	Good boys get rewards

Yangyang was dead tired after only their second day on the show and he was really grateful to Lucas for letting him and Dejun sleep in their bed instead of the uncomfortable tent. It’s not that they hadn’t had their fun there but he was way too young for his back to be feeling the way it was. Walking towards Xuxi’s room, he let out a surprised squeak as he felt someone grab him by his forearm and pull him into the bathroom. Yangyang tried to fight the smile that graced his lips once he saw it was Ten who had pulled him.

“I can see you smiling, baby...” Ten smirked as he pushed Yangyang gently against the bathroom door.

“I’m still mad at you...” Yangyang whined as he managed to turn his smile into a pout, causing Ten to immediately coo. Yangyang’s pout just deepened as Ten cupped his cheeks, the words ‘pouty little baby’ falling from his lips, before he leaned to leave soft little kisses on his face.

“That’s why I brought you here...you were so good today! So cute, believing me during the game...” Yangyang wasn’t truly mad at Ten, but he had to admit he felt a bit embarrassed at how naive he had been.

“Everyone will make fun of me when the show airs...” he almost cringed at how much whinier his voice had gotten. Ten, still cupping his cheeks in his hands, started peppering his face once again in kisses before moving down, towards his jaw and then his neck. God, he really wanted to mark him up, suck purple bruises onto his neck, but he knew he couldn’t. Not while they were shooting.

“I’ll beat up anyone who makes fun of you! But you were really so good today, I want to give you a reward...would you like that?” Ten moved his kisses to the center of Yangyang’s neck before licking a straight line up the column of his throat towards his lips.

Yangyang moaned quietly, his legs trembling slightly as he held onto Ten’s arms for support. “Please...I would like that...” he whispered. Ten smiled fondly at him before tilting his head up so he could leave a wet kiss on Yangyang’s forehead which had him crinkling his brows in fake disgust.

“What would you like, Yangie?” Ten had pushed himself even closer to Yangyang and slid his hands slightly up his shirt, grabbing onto his hips. The combination of Ten’s loving voice with his thumbs drawing random shapes on his skin was helping Yangyang’s more submissive side come out. He wasn’t sure what he wanted or maybe he was just too shy to ask but his cheeks burned red as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away from Ten’s soft gaze.

“Won’t you tell me?” Ten had taken one of his hands from under Yangyang’s shirt and was now holding onto his chin so he couldn’t look away again. Yangyang shook his head and let out this cute little sound, a mix between a whimper and a whine. Ten was thrilled at how quickly Yangyang had melted into his submissive headspace. It usually took Ten much longer to coax him into such a pliant state but Yangyang must have really been needing some love and attention. “That’s okay! I can make all the decisions for you, baby boy...can you trust me one more time?” at this Yangyang hesitated for a couple of seconds before nodding and nuzzling into the hand now caressing his cheek. “Good boy...turn around, baby” Yangyang obeyed right away, turning around and spreading his legs, his hands splayed on the door. He let out a pleased sigh when he felt Ten’s body pressed against his back, his arms snaking around his waist in a tight hug before his hands started making their way down, pulling Yangyang’s sweatpants and underwear down.

“Please Te-daddy, please daddy...make me feel good” Yangyang whined and Ten dropped to his knees, groaning at the new name. It was the first time Yangyang had called him daddy and he would be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch inside his boxers. He kissed the small of Yangyang’s back and his hands grabbed onto his buttcheeks. He spread them apart and Yangyang arched his back, getting his hole closer to Ten’s face, his forehead banging against the door as a shudder ran through his body when he felt Ten’s tongue lapping at his entrance. “Hnngg daddy, deeper...please, fu-please, please” Yangyang kept pleading, only stopping to moan loudly when Ten spread him further apart to suck on his rim before letting his tongue enter his hole. The whole time Ten’s hands were holding onto his ass for support as he kept groping and squeezing him. His knees were starting to hurt and Ten sort of wished he didn’t have to be doing this on the bathroom floor but the sounds that were coming from above made up for everything. The way Yangyang sighed at a gentle lick, or groaned at him sucking his puckered hole or even how he cried out when Ten started rapidly fucking his tongue in and out of him. The feeling of Ten’s tongue prodding at his prostate inside him had his legs trembling and Ten’s hands had to leave his ass to hold onto his hips so he wouldn’t fall.

Ten pulled away as Yangyang let out a frustrated whine. He had been so close. “Are you ready to cum, sweetheart?” Ten tilted his face up so he could kiss Yangyang’s lower back again before continuing his way down, peppering kisses all over his ass. His hands caressing his hips sweetly as Yangyang whispered a soft ‘yes’. Ten left one last kiss to Yangyang’s skin before helping him turn around and pushing him against the door. “Does my baby wanna cum in daddy’s mouth?” Ten purred as Yangyang whimpered and nodded as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks behind his shaky hands. Ten looked up to smile sweetly at his baby as his hands went back to caressing his hips and thighs and he leaned forward to kiss Yangyang’s tummy.

“Please...want daddy’s mouth, please, ple-aaah!” Yangyang whined, ending it in a high pitched moan as Ten took his cock in his hands and his tongue circled the head, where he could already taste the beads of precum. He left a soft kiss to the tip before licking the underside of his cock and then took him deep into his mouth, his cock heavy on top of his tongue. He started bobbing his head up and down, stopping occasionally to suck at the head.

Yangyang was so desperate to cum but he wanted to behave. Ten could feel Yangyang’s tense muscles as he tried not to move. “You were so good today, you can fuck daddy’s mouth...just use daddy however you want, sweetheart” Ten said as he pulled away, petting and kissing Yangyang’s hips. Yangyang grabbed onto Ten’s hair as he pushed his cock back in his mouth and started to tentatively fuck it. Ten moaned around him, encouraging Yangyang to move faster and fuck his mouth harder as he chased his orgasm. Ten gagged when Yangyang’s cock hit the back of his throat and he nervously started to pull out but Ten stopped him by pushing himself to take all of Yangyang’s length, his eyes fluttering shut at the gentle, apologetic caresses Yangyang was leaving on his cheek. Ten felt so much love and adoration for his baby at that moment. Even though this was his reward, Yangyang was still worrying about Ten’s comfort and wellbeing.

“I’m gonna cum...” Yangyang keened when he felt Ten’s fingertips playing with his hole and finally came in thick spurts down Ten’s throat when he slipped one of his fingers in, hitting his prostate dead on.

Ten pulled away as he swallowed as much as he could and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to catch whatever escaped. He got up from the floor, his knees groaning in discomfort as Yangyang pushed himself away from the door, immediately swaying. “Oh, oh...are you okay, baby?” Ten’s concerned voice echoed in the bathroom as he held Yangyang up before helping him sit on the toilet.

“‘m okay, just-just dizzy...” Yangyang said in a faint voice, his arms circling Ten’s waist as he hugged his midsection. They just stood there, holding onto eachother as Ten carded his fingers through Yangyang’s hair, while they waited for his breathing to even out. “I’m good...I can take care of you now”

“There’s no need, baby boy...this was all for you...” Ten helped Yangyang stand up, waiting for a moment to see if he started to sway again before helping him put his clothes back on. Once he was finished he leaned into Yangyang, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss “Come on, baby, I’ll help you get to bed.”

They might have gotten some strange looks from the crew but Lucas and Xiaojun just smiled fondly at how loving and careful Ten was being, tucking Yangyang into Xuxi’s bed and kissing his forehead as Yangyang blushed at the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr or twitter with the same name as here!


End file.
